prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bam Bam
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Popitekus, Jr. Arturo Beristain José Luis Feliciano |debut = |retired = }} Jesús Guillermo Anaya Cortés is a Mexican luchador, or professional wrestler, best known under the ring name "Bam Bam", a Mini-Estrella, or "Mini" wrestler. Anaya made his professional wrestling debut in 2002 and has worked mainly for the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), where he is a former CMLL World Mini-Estrella Champion. He is the son of professional wrestler Popitekus, Jr. who also helped train him for his pro wrestling career. Professional wrestling career Jesús Anaya, born November 22, 1985, is the son of professional wrestler Popitekus, Jr. and from an early age knew that he wanted to be a wrestler like his father. Anaya made his professional wrestling debut at age 17, using the ring name "Bam Bam", inspired by his favorite cartoon character. Because of his size Anaya began working in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) Minis division but he is not a dwarf. Anaya later received further training from Arturo Beristain and José Luis Feliciano, two of CMLL's trainers. As Bam Bam Anaya worked a series of storylines, or feuds with fellow Minis Pequeño Damián 666 and Pequeño Violencia that saw Bam Bam win a series of Luchas de Apuestas, or "Bet Fights", where Pequeño Damián 666, Pequeño Violencia and Pequeño Halloween all ended up with their hair shaved off. The storyline saw Bam Bam defeate Pequeño Damián 666 to win the CMLL World Mini-Estrella Championship on July 27, 2008. The storyline between Bam Bam and Pequeño Damián 666 resulted in Bam Bam being shaved bald after losing a Luchas de Apuesta. while the Minis division has been more active in 2008 and 2009 it has not resulted in more than a single title defense so far. Bam Bam was also left out of the 13 Minis Steel Cage that the main evented CMLL's La Hora Cero Pay-Per-View on January 11, 2009. Anaya has expressed a desire to one day move out of the Minis division and wrestle against "regular" wrestlers. Bam Bam's scheduled was greatly reduced in 2009 as he was hampered by injuries, including an injury to his anterior cruciate ligament in his left knee that kept him from wrestling all together in the latter part of 2009. After his return he began a feud with Pequeño Violencia on Arena Puebla shows, a feud that resulted in Bam Bam winning a Lucha de Apuesta against Pequeño Violencia on March 15, 2010. Bam Bam participated in the 2010 Pequeño Reyes del Aire, but was pinned by eventual winner Pequeño Nitro. The victory earned Pequeño Nitro a title match, Bam Bam's first title defense in 15 months. The champion successfully retained the title on March 14, 2010. In June and July, 2010 the feud between Bam Bam and Pequeño Damián 666, now known as Demus 3:16, heated up again with the two facing off in the third Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match on July 6 which Demus 3:16, potentially earning a shot at Bam Bam's Mini-Estrellas Championship. On February 13, 2011, Bam Bam lost the Mini-Estrellas Championship to Pequeño Olímpico, ending his reign at 931 days. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Running Corkscrew Plancha *'Signature moves' :*Flying Legdrop with opponent suspended in ropes :*Plancha suicida off second rope from inside the ring :*Plancha Suicida off the ramp :*Running Somersault Plancha off the ramp Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' (CMLL) :*CMLL World Mini-Estrella Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1985 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:2002 debuts Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Mini-Estrella wrestlers